


Two Against One

by superwhowolflocked



Series: Our Perfect Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek has a twin, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, really this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always assumed he was a one woman kind of guy, but when Scott was bitten by a werewolf and Derek and Daren showed up, his whole perspective changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a couple of fics with Stiles twins, I couldn't get this story out of my head, so I decided to type it out and share it with all of you. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's terrible and full of mistakes. It hasn't been beta's yet, so eventually things may change... or they may not. Who knows! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I would love to hear what you all think when you're done =]

Stiles had always assumed he was a one woman kind of guy, but when Scott was bitten by a werewolf and Derek and Daren showed up, his whole perspective changed. 

Stiles was sixteen when he first laid eyes on the twins. They were both rather broody, but it seemed Derek was the one who had perfected the art; his eyebrows were drawn together and mouth turned down, creating a perfect scowl. He was wearing black from head to toe. He had a head of disheveled black hair with scruff to match and was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of skin tight black jeans, and combat boots.

Daren, on the other hand, was a bit more put together. He was wearing a light gray graphic tee, dark wash skinnies jeans, and a pair of thick rimmed glasses that were going to give Stiles naughty librarian fantasies for years. His hair was slightly longer than Derek’s and gelled back, making it look like he just ran his fingers through his hair after he got out of the shower.

As if their ungodly attractive bad boy look wasn’t enough they topped it all off with matching leather jackets. 

Stiles was screwed. With one look, he was head over in love with them. Okay, maybe not in love, but he was definitely going to masturbate the moment he was home alone. 

That had been almost two years ago and Stiles’ attraction to the twins had only grown since then. 

At first none of them really got along. Derek and Daren thought Stiles was an annoying, sarcastic (albeit quick witted), hyperactive, teenager, who needed to learn his place and Stiles thought the twins were self-righteous, asshole, werewolves with a superiority complex, (but that didn’t stop them from fucking him into a coma every night in his dreams). 

As time passed, though, Stiles and the twins ended up depending on each other more than they would have liked to admit. Daren would have died of wolfsbane poisoning the night he was shot by the hunters if Stiles wouldn’t have gotten him to Deaton’s on time; Derek would have drown the night he was paralyzed by the kanima if Stiles wouldn’t have jumped in and kept him afloat for _two hours_ ; and Stiles would be dead several times over (maimed by were-creatures, tortured by psychotic hunters who wanted him and his friends dead for associating with werewolves, just being his usual klutzy self) if it wasn’t for the twins stepping in and saving his ass time and time again. 

The more they depended on each other, the more Stiles grew on the Twins, and the more Stiles realized Derek and Daren weren’t so much assholes as they were emotionally constipated. 

Eventually relying on each other turned into not minding when the other was around, which turned into lingering touches and shared glances. Before long, it wasn’t uncommon for Derek to rest his hand on Stiles’ lower back and Daren between his shoulder blades, like they were claiming him as their own, when the rest of the pack was around, like he was _their_ beta. Stiles didn’t mind. In fact, the touches never failed to send a surge of pleasure down his spine and cause goose bumps to rise on his arms, but none of it helped with his ever growing affection for the men.

Nothing sexual happened between the three of them, though (outside of Stiles’ fantasies, that is). Stiles had no doubt the twins were attracted to him and he was sure they could smell the arousal rolling of him in waves anytime they were around, but they were twenty-two when they first met Stiles and his father made it very clear that he a gun and wouldn’t hesitate to shoot anyone who touched his underage son. The sheriff actually made a point of bringing it up anytime the twins were around. 

As it was, yesterday was Stiles’ eighteenth birthday, and while he was forced to spend the day with his dad and grandma, today was Saturday and he was free to do whatever he wanted (so said his father). So, naturally, his friends dragged him to Jungle so he could get drunk (on them) and dance to his heart’s content. 

While he was dancing, two men came up and started grinding up against him. It didn’t really bother Stiles until the guy behind him started getting too handsie, but before he could say anything to him, he heard a low growl rumble through the crowd and both men backed away from him slowly. They were quickly replaced by two familiar bodies that were now pressed firmly against him. 

“Are you okay?” Daren whispered in Stiles’ ear before kissing a path from the back of his ear down his neck. 

“I am now,” Stiles breathed, tilting his neck to give Daren better access. Stiles knew this was a sign of submission and as he exposed his neck he saw Derek’s eyes flash a blazing red. It was feral and should have probably scared the shit out of Stiles, but instead, he felt his dick stir in his ridiculously tight jeans. He let out a shaky breath, “Guys, as much as I enjoy dancing with the two of you, I have a feeling we should probably leave before one of you reveals more that you want to in public.” 

Stiles was completely aware that what he said was heavy with double meaning. Derek just rolled his eyes and snorted as Daren chuckled lightly against Stiles’ throat. 

The next thing he knew, Stiles was being dragged from the club, Daren’s fingers laced through his and Derek’s hand pressed firmly on the small of his back. It didn’t take long for them to find the car. It was about a five minute drive from the club to Derek and Daren’s loft, so Stiles pulled out his cell and sent a text to Scott letting him know he left and one to his dad telling him that he wouldn’t be home tonight. Before they reached the loft Scott texted him back and told him not to have too much fun. 

When his dad responded, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. It read _I always knew those boys had a thing for you. Don’t let them do anything you don’t want to do and make sure to use protection,_ immediately followed by another text saying _Remind them that I am the sheriff and I won’t hesitate to shoot them!_ Stiles told him he “would be sure to do that” before telling his dad goodnight and he loved him. 

No sooner did he send his last message and shut off his phone was he being pulled from the car and into the elevator leading to the twins’ loft. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour.

Daren must have picked up on how nervous he was. He pulled stiles close to him and kissed him gently.

“Calm down Stiles,”

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Derek hummed behind him, running his hands down Stiles’ shoulders and arms, pressing his nose into the hair at the base of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles nodded incoherently, letting the twins lead him out of the elevator, into their bedroom, and strip off his shirt while leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and along his spine. Daren wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, placing a soft kiss in the dip above his ass as he did, causing Stiles to shiver with anticipation.

“This okay?” Daren asked as he undid the button on Stiles’ pants and tugged them down passed his knees. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. 

Across the room, Derek stripped down to nothing but his briefs. Stiles could tell Derek was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to free him from those briefs and help relieve him. 

“Derek, ca-can I…” Stiles swallowed, “I want to…” For the first time ever, Stiles couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence

“You want to what? Use your words, Stiles,” Derek smirked. It was teasing but fond. 

Stiles just laughed. “Oh, so you’re telling me to use _my_ words now, huh? Well isn’t that, uh, isn’t that… just… i.. ron.. ic.” Stiles trailed off as Derek stepped in front of him and ran his hands down his chest. 

“You want to what, Stiles?” Derek asked again, a bit more forceful this time. 

“I, uh, I want to… to taste you.” Stiles had never been so nervous in his life, but Derek just let out a low moan before nodding vigorously. 

Stiles slid his thumbs beneath the elastic of Derek’s briefs and pulled them down slowly. His eyes grew wide when Derek was freed from the confining fabric. The wolf had at least an inch on him and he was thicker than Stiles would have expected. 

Before Stiles had a chance to do anything, though, Daren interrupted. 

“Wait,” Daren said. “Bed. I need you on the bed.” Stiles looked confused. “Hands and knees,” he huffed, “ass toward the head board.”

Stiles did as he was told, feeling slightly awkward. Derek walked to the edge of the bed and placed his hand under Stiles’ chin, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Now, where were we?” Derek sounded wrecked and Stiles hadn’t even gotten his mouth on him yet. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever heard. He wasted no time leaning forward and placing light kisses along shaft, familiarizing himself with Derek’s cock. It didn’t take him long to gain a bit more confidence. Before he had a chance to psych himself out, Stiles parted his lips and wrapped them firmly around Derek’s head. 

Stiles leaned forward slowly, taking more and more of Derek’s cock in his mouth. Eventually he gained a rhythm. When he was finally starting to get comfortable with his pace and he could feel Derek’s breath hitch, Stiles felt the bed dip behind him.

He had vaguely heard Daren shuffling through the drawers before, but Stiles was too preoccupied to see what he had been doing. Now, though, Daren was propped up on the bed behind him and tugging down his last remaining article of clothing. 

Stiles reluctantly pulled off Derek’s cock to turn and to look at Daren. Derek nearly whined at the loss. There was now a bottle of lube sitting on the night stand next to the bed. 

Without warning Daren placed his hands of Stiles’ ass, parted his cheeks, and licked from the back of his balls all the way across his hole. 

Stiles let out staggered moan, his arms almost buckling underneath him. 

“Still okay?” Daren mused. 

“Y-yeah. _Yes_. Just, please, do that again,” Stiles pleaded. 

Daren let out an amused laugh, “Haven’t even started yet and you’re already begging? I can’t wait to see what comes out of that pretty mouth of yours once you really come undone.” 

“Speaking of that pretty mouth, I wasn’t quite done with it.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and tugged on it lightly, forcing him to look back in his direction. “You mind if I take control?” 

Stiles shook his head. He really didn’t mind at all; in fact, the idea turned him on more than he could fathom; he liked the idea of being controlled. Besides, if Daren had any plans on resuming what he was doing before, there was no way Stiles would be able to remain focused enough to please Derek the way he wanted to. 

“Don’t be too rough with me, okay, Derek? I’m still new at this,” Stiles’ tone was joking, but Derek knew he was serious. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you,” Derek promised as he ran his hand back through Stiles hair and pulled him forward. “Now open up.” 

Stiles happily conceded, allowing Derek to fuck his mouth while Daren slid beneath him. 

When Daren started lapping at Stiles’ hole, he managed to maintain his composure, but the moment he added the first finger Stiles let out a muffled moan and his knees buckled.

Neither twin seemed to care. A rumble rolled through Derek’s chest and he thrust further into Stiles’ mouth. Luckily, Stiles had never had much of a gag reflex. As for Daren, the new angle seemed to give him better leverage. He continued to fuck Stiles with is tongue, quickly adding a second and a third finger. 

Stiles felt like he was in heaven. Being used by the twins was exhilarating, and he couldn’t seem to keep himself quiet. The more Stiles moaned, the further intoxicated Derek seemed get. 

“Fuck, Stiles, your mouth is perfect,” Derek groaned. “I’m, _fuck_ , I’m not going to last much longer.” Stiles hummed around Derek’s cock encouragingly. 

As he neared his climax Derek tried to pull away but Stiles latched onto his hips and began bobbing his head up and down of his own volition. Derek quickly came undone, spilling down Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles didn’t know what he expected cum to taste like, disgusting probably, but he was willing to do anything to pleasure Derek. Surprisingly though, he kind of enjoyed the taste. It was slightly bitter and salty, but it tasted like Derek and that was reason enough for Stiles to eagerly swallow every drop.

He pulled off Derek with a pop, licking along Derek’s shaft and along his slit, making sure his cock was absolutely clean looking up at Derek and grinning at how worn-out he looked. Derek knelt down on the bed in front of him and licked into Stiles’ mouth. “Perfect,” Derek hummed. 

At the same time, Daren slid his fingers out of Stiles. He whimpered at the loss. 

Daren kissed Stiles shoulder blade with a breathy laugh. “Patience,” he said as he scooted back so he was propped against the headboard. He placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and guided him back onto his lap then grinded up into the soft flesh of Stiles’ thigh, but made no move to actually fuck him. Instead, Daren wrapped his arms around Stiles middle, pulled him so his back was flush against his chest, and rested his chin on Stiles shoulder. 

Derek climbed onto the bed so he was straddling Daren’s legs and as close to Stiles as he could get while still making eye contact. He looked way to serious for someone who had just received a blowjob (even if it was from an inexperienced virgin). His face was etched into a scowl, but he looked more worried than angry and it caused Stiles’ stomach to flip with worry. 

“Stiles,” he said, his voice sounded pained. 

“Yeah?” Stiles tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice, but he could tell he failed by the way Daren gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Before we go any further, Daren and I need to you be very clear on something,” Derek started.

Stiles looked to the floor. He could feel his panic rising to the surface. “What is it? Is this like a onetime thing or something? Just a pity fuck for the poor virgin?” Stiles wasn’t quite sure why he was angry, but he couldn’t help the rage that boiled in his veins. 

“ _What?_ ” Derek sounded utterly confused. “No! _God_ no, Stiles. It’s nothing like that; the exact opposite, really. Hey, look at me,” he said as he placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles tore his eyes from the floor and glared back at Derek’s mesmerizing blue-green eyes. There was a sincerity there that Stiles had never seen before. Sure, he had seen a look very similar to it painted on Daren’s features, but Derek rarely opened up like this, and if he did, it was for a brief second, then it was gone and he would go back to his usual stoic self. This though, this had Stiles’ insides melting. “We want you, Stiles. That isn’t the problem. The problem is, if we take you, it’s for life; for us anyway.” 

“What?” Now it was Stiles’ turn to be confused. 

“We’re wolves, sure, only half, but wolves none the less, and wolves mate for life. This will be forever for us. But you, you Stiles, have a choice. If later on down the road you decide you no longer want to be with us, you can leave. So, we need you to be _positive_ this is what you really want, because if we do this, it’s our end game,” Daren explained behind him.

“Oh,” was all Stiles could manage to say. That was not what he had been expecting. “You guys are actually worried that I’m going leave you?” He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped through his lips. The idea was absurd. Sure, he was young, but he knew how he felt about the twins, had probably known it since the moment he met them. He wasn’t going anywhere, ever, and he told them as much. 

Once the words passed his lips, Stiles saw Derek visibly relax and could feel Daren’s breathing even out. 

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Derek asked one more time. 

Stiles didn’t say anything; he just tilted his head and bared his neck. Both twins leaned forward and bit down on his neck; Derek right below his ear on his jugular and Daren at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, each leaving a distinct mark on his pale skin. 

“Are you ready, then?” Daren asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, feeling his nervousness returning. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow; one step at a time,” Daren said as he popped the cap on the lube and slicked himself up. “Can you sit up on your knees for me?” Stiles didn’t say anything, he just did as he asked and tried not to think too much about anything other than the two men with him. Then Daren lined himself up with Stiles’ hole and his mind went completely blank. Daren placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and the moment he began pushing Stiles down on his cock, Derek surged forward and captured Stiles lips with his own, not pulling away until Daren had bottomed out. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath. It was slightly painful but not unpleasant. He felt utterly full and he knew this was a feeling he was never going to get used to. It didn’t take long for him to adjust to the feeling and when he did, he started rock back and forth, doing anything to get some friction. 

Daren let out a strained moan. He quickly moved his hand back down to Stiles’ waist and began thrusting up into him. It only took a couple of thrust for Daren to find Stiles’ prostate. The instant he hit it, Stile collapsed into Derek’s chest with a loud yell. 

“Fuck,” he huffed, “you should… you should definitely do that again.” 

Once Daren found Stiles’ sweet spot, it wasn’t long before Stiles was almost screaming he was going to cum.

Daren took that opportunity to pull almost completely out of Stiles, leaving only the head of his cock inside the boy, and stilled entirely. Stiles clenched around his head and the feeling was maddening for both of them, but Daren couldn’t let Stiles finish just yet. 

“W-why’d you stop?” Stiles whimpered. 

It was Derek who spoke up first. “Because, if you finish now, the fun ends, and I haven’t gotten a chance to join in yet.” As he spoke, he slid his hand between Stiles’ cheeks and pressed one slicked finger inside him, next to Daren’s cock. 

Stiles let out a pained groan, but he didn’t pull away. 

“I want you to ride Daren’s cock while I fuck you with my fingers, Stiles. Can you do that for me?” 

“Fingers?” Stiles’ breath hitched. “You mean, you’re going to add more than one?” 

“Yes,” Derek said matter-a-factly, “I have to stretch you out so you can take my cock, too.” 

“W- _what?!_ There’s… you can’t. It won’t fit.” 

“Stiles, listen to me. Calm down. What did we tell you before we started any of this?” 

“You told me you weren’t going to hurt me,” Stiles answered. 

“Exactly. Now, do you think I would have you do this if I thought it was going to hurt you passed the initial sting of being stretched out?” Derek asked in return. 

Stiles took a moment to consider what Derek was saying before replying with a simple “no.” 

“Right, no. And if anything starts to get too painful for you, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Good, now, do you think you can do what I asked? Can you ride Daren while I stretch you out? I’m sure he would enjoy it.” Daren grunted in approval behind them. 

“Yeah, okay, I can do that,” he said as he started rolling his hips. 

It took a couple of minutes for Stiles to adjust around Derek’s finger, but once the initial pain subsided, Stiles started to enjoy the feeling again.

As soon as he felt Stiles relax around his finger, Derek added a second. It didn’t take nearly as long for him to adjust this time, and Derek found he was quickly able to add a third and fourth finger, stretching Stiles as much as he could before pulling his hand away completely. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asked as he slicked up his own cock and lined it up to where Daren was already pushed inside Stiles. Stiles nodded but Derek could tell he was tense. He used his free hand and placed it under Stiles’ chin and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “I want you to bite me, okay? If it hurts, just bite down on my collar as hard as you need.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything; he wrapped his arms around Derek, buried his face in his neck, and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. 

The moment Derek started to push into him Stiles felt a searing heat take root in the base of his spine. He felt like his insides were shifting to make room for Derek’s cock. Stiles dug his nails into Derek’s back, before letting out a quiet sob. It was agonizing. No amount of stretching could have prepared him for this. 

“Der-Derek… it hurts.”

“I know baby. I’m almost in and then we’ll stop for a while.” 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and clung harder to the man in front of him, waiting for him to finally bottom out.

Once Derek stopped moving Stiles released the breath he’d been holding. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and a sweat had gathered on his brow and down his back. 

Derek ran his thumb along Stiles’ brow before placing a light kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re doing so good for us, Stiles,” Daren said as he kissed at the top of Stiles’ spine and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Daren hugging Stiles from behind and Stiles clinging to Derek. About five minutes later the agonizing pain subsided to a dull ache and Stiles’ breath began to even out. At ten minutes, he had completely regained his composure. His body still stung, but his need for friction was stronger. 

“I… I think I’m okay now,” he huffed.

“Can you move yourself?” Derek asked.

“I think so. Do you want me to..” 

“Yes! Please Stiles, please move,” Daren all but begged. 

“Okay, but I probably won’t last long.”

“It’s alright. Neither will we,” Derek said.

At that, Stiles took a deep breath, placed his hands on Derek’s chest for leverage, and began sliding up and down on the twins’ cocks. Any pain he might have felt was completely overpowered by the sensation of impaling himself on Derek and Daren. He was so utterly full that with every down thrust he grazed his prostate, sending an overwhelming wave of pleasure through his entire body. 

“I’m.. _Fuck!_ I’m close,” Stiles panted as he continued fucking himself on the twins’ cocks.

It only took three more thrusts before he was coming with a shout. 

“Keep moving, Stiles.” 

“We’re so close.” 

“Just.. keep.. _moving_.” 

Stiles did as he was told and used what little energy he had left to ride the twins to their climax. Before he knew what was happened, both men let out a loud growl and bit down on his shoulders, hard enough to leave marks without breaking the skin. 

Stiles slumped against Derek’s chest feeling completely drained. He was ready to sleep for a thousand years or for the rest of the night at least. 

He thought Derek and Daren would try and pull out of him, but neither one of them made a move. In fact, they seemed to be getting harder. Was that even possible? They just stayed pressed against him with their faces buried in his neck, arms wrapped securely around him, and cocks growing inside him. 

It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. They were wolves, who just mated him… they were _knotting_ him. Stiles froze at the realization. 

The twins picked up on how ridged he’s gone and nuzzled closer to him. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Stiles whispered. 

“Probably,” Derek muttered against his neck, “but we’ll be here to help sooth you through it.” 

“Just like we have been every step along the way.” Daren chimed in. 

As they continued to swell inside him, Stiles’ discomfort grew until his entire body was throbbing in pain. He felt like he was being split in two. 

“It’s too much,” Stiles whimpered. “Please, just stop.” He could feel a stream of tears stinging his cheeks.

The twins did their best to get him through it as painlessly as possible. Derek peppered his face with feathery kisses, Daren rubbed circles on his back, and all three of them did their best not to move.

Once their knots reach their maximum size, Stiles began to adjust around them. The pain was still there, but it was starting to ease. 

“You feeling better?” Derek asked with concern. 

Stiles nodded. He was feeling better, but he knew his voice would still be shaky and he didn’t want the twins to worry. 

Derek shifted slightly in front of him causing his knot to press firmly against Stiles’ prostate. 

Stiles let out a loud cry and felt his dick stir. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and the feeling of Derek brushing against his prostate what incredible. 

The twins seemed to get the idea because they both simultaneously started rocking their hips while being careful not to pull out. 

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He was completely taken over with bliss. In seconds his dick was rock hard and his whole body trembled with pleasure. 

“Too much,” he panted. “I can’t… I’m going to.. _Fuuuck!!_

Stiles’ world shattered and his body went limp, crumpling against Derek’s chest. Stiles vision went white. 

When he came to, he was lying back on the bed, clean, and wearing his briefs again. The twins were on either side of him, Daren’s hand resting on his stomach and Derek’s on his chest. Stiles took a deep breath and sighed happily. His vision was still spotty, but he managed to make out the thick black veins pulsing through the twins' arms, pulling any trace of pain from his body. He was thankful for it now, but he knew he would still be beyond sore in the morning. Stiles propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look at the men lying next to him.

“He lives!” Daren teased beside him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Spent,” Stiles replied quickly. “How long was I out?” 

“About twenty minutes,” Derek replied. 

“I can’t believe I passed out.” 

“I can. You did so good for us, Stiles.” Daren’s words were full of affection. 

“Mmm,” Derek hummed in his hair. “Perfect. Our perfect boy.” Derek kissed Stiles’ temple and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Daren mimicked the gesture and the three of them drifted off.

***

When Stiles woke the next morning his face was pressed against Derek’s chest and Daren was curled up against his back. Both men had their arms wrapped securely around his torso and their legs were all a tangled mess. Stiles hummed happily, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep, not wanting to move from his werewolf pile until he was forced to. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... thoughts, comments? Any and all feedback is welcome (but malicious and derogatory comments will be deleted)! Kudos are also very appreciated =]
> 
> Also, feel free to join me at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com!! I love making new friends!!


End file.
